


shiver

by furryphil



Series: phan sickfics [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, phil suffers but dan is like. i got you, plot of the story tbh, sick!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furryphil/pseuds/furryphil
Summary: 2009!philphil is hit with a cold right after finishing filming the christmas interactive adventure





	shiver

**Author's Note:**

> finley again with your weekly sickfic
> 
> this one was a bit harder to write as i had no inspiration BUT I PUSHED THROUGH!! i promise a longer one next week :3c
> 
> if you can't tell, i'm the absolute worst at titles

They had finished filming the last Christmas interactive video when Phil began to notice that something was wrong. His head felt dizzy and his nose felt stuffed up. He frowned, shivering from the winter wind that picked up. Dan noticed the way Phil was shivering, his cheeks and nose stained pink. 

“Let’s go back inside, it’s really cold out here,” Dan suggested, picking up the camera.

Phil nodded silently and followed Dan back inside. The warmth greeted them as they stepped in, however Phil still was shivering. He took off his coat and laid on the couch, resting his heavy head on it. Dan followed him over, kneeling in front of him.

“Phil? Are you feeling alright?” Dan asked.

Phil shrugged. His mind felt sluggish like he was wading through a swamp.

Dan frowned at Phil’s response. Phil was blinking slowly and looked unfocused, not even able to give a proper reply. “I’m gonna get your mom; you stay here.”

Phil watched Dan leave the room, then closed his eyes. His throat was starting to feel scratchy now. It seemed the only relief was going to be from sleep, which was currently tugging at his mind. He let it envelope itself over his senses and his breathing slowed down.

“Phil, sweetie, can you wake up for me?”

Phil whimpered as the motherly voice cut through his sleep-like state. A hand pressed itself against his forehead, clearing away some of the fogginess. Phil reluctantly opened his eyes and saw his mother in front of him, Dan looking worried behind her.

“You have a fever. What all hurts?”

“Head, throat,” Phil mumbled. His throat didn’t feel too bad right now, but he knew it would be worse later.

His mother hummed. “I’ll go get you some medicine. Sounds like you have a cold.” His mother stood up and left, leaving Dan and Phil alone. Dan frowned at Phil, concern written across his face.

“Here,” Dan said, moving to stand in front of him, “lift your head for a few seconds.”

Phil did as Dan said, allowing the younger boy to sit down so that Phil’s head would be in his lap. Phil nuzzled into Dan’s thigh, his head pounding.

Dan ran his fingers through Phil’s hair, combing through the tangles and comforting the ill man. “Did the sickness come out of nowhere or have you been feeling bad all morning?” Dan asked, worried that Phil had been ill while they were filming.

“Head starting hurting after filming,” Phil mumbled, “and it all went downhill from there.” He leaned into Dan’s hand and sighed.

“Alright, I’ve got you your medicine and some water to take it with.” Phil’s mother walked back into the room and set the items on the coffee table. “I trust Dan will be taking care of you?”

Dan nodded; he planned on staying by Phil’s side until his was better.

Phil’s mother smiled. “Hopefully if he takes the medicine now he won’t feel as bad later. I’m going to do some last minute christmas shopping, but I should be back in time for dinner.”

“I’ll make sure Phil doesn’t suffer too much,” Dan promised, “Have fun with your shopping.”

Phil’s mother thanked him, then left the room to head out. 

Dan leaned over Phil and grabbed what Phil’s mom had brought, preparing to force Phil to take it.

“Phil, can you sit up so you can take the medicine?”

Phil whined, hiding his face from Dan. His head felt like it would explode if he moved an inch.

“You need to do this so you won’t feel as bad when the sickness really hits later,” Dan said sternly, “Please, Philly?”

Giving into his weakness of cute nicknames, Phil reluctantly sat up. He leaned against Dan’s chest, exhausted from the small movement. He took the pill and water glass Dan had, slipping the pill inside his mouth and drinking the water to wash it down. His throat ached from swallowing, though the cool water did help soothe it. Once he was done, he handed the glass back to Dan, who placed it back on the coffee table. 

“Can I have a kiss?” Phil asked, giving Dan his saddest eyes.

Dan rolled his eyes, but kissed him anyway. “Needy. Now lie back down and get some rest.”

Phil shifted until his head was back in Dan’s lap, Dan’s hand coming up to play with his hair again. Phil relaxed, letting the soothing touch and general comfort of Dan carrying him to sleep. He might have been sick, but he knew Dan would care for him no matter what.

 

And when Dan skyped him two weeks later with a stuffy nose and sounding like a goose, Phil was there for him to whine to.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have sickfic prompts, leave them below! they'll help out a lot lol
> 
> stay furrylicious


End file.
